


Just One More Time

by TCD101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dark Lord Kink, Domination, Gay, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD101/pseuds/TCD101
Summary: A good old-fashioned smut fic about one of my favorite gods in PJO. Consensual sex between adults.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will go up in the next day or so. Just trying to guage interest in this fic before i go any further. Please like, comment. Lets get on our hands and knees and worship the best god in PJO.

Winter in the greatest city on Earth. NYC really lights up come time for the beginning for the Christmas season. Marching through the snow was a hassle, but it was worth it. Securing tickets to The Light Show next week was my top priority. A friend and I were going to use the festivities as a way to catch up after years separated due to our obligations in and throughout the Tri-State Area. 

I went over my travel plans in my head. Take the 33 to Port Authority. Then take a cab to Carnegie Hall. Simple enough. I had some time before the bus arrived. I could at the very least get myself a cup of coffee before I got going.

I looked up the nearest Starbucks on my phone. Since there is a shop on nearly every street in the City, one wasn't that hard to find. A hop, skip, and a jump down the street saw me in a cafe carved into the side of an office building. Surprisingly, it wasn't crowded.

Cool as could be, I walked over to the counter and prepared my order. 

“Frappuccino grande w/Nutella at the bottom and nutmeg sprinkled on the top.”

I know. I am that exactly that person.

“Your name?” He said. Standard procedure.

“Louis Dartwick,” I responded. Short, sweet, and to the point.

“Would you like anything else, sir?” The barista didn’t seem overwhelmed in the slightest. He must be a veteran.

“I think a cinnamon roll will do nicely,” I answered quickly. These people appreciated timeliness. And, considering my schedule, I was more than happy to oblige. 

I glided over to the designated waiting area to the left. I looked down at the ground to make sure I didn't accidentally step in any fluids that might have been spilled on the floor. Louis Boutons were fucking expensive as hell, and I was not due for another visit to the Shoe Shop for about another year. 

After I arrived at my destination, I looked up and spotted a man staring at me from the back of the cafe. Pale white skin. Inky black hair. Jet black suit. Solid physique. A dark charisma. He did not have a pretty face, but that wasn't the appeal. His intensity shook me to my core. 

Suddenly, I felt a knot settle in my stomach. A man hadn't made me feel this way in a long time.

“Sir?” A man called. It was the barista. I turned to face the direction from which the voice came. “I’ve got your order.”

“Thank you very much,” I said distantly, unable to shake the feeling that the man hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I grabbed my breakfast and began to make a rush for the exit when I stopped myself. 

What if he wants me to sit with him? His eyes seemed to hold more weight than any other person that I’d ever met. He seemed so...intent. Urging. I'm not one to be so easily taken with a man, but… I just couldn't resist. I had to know more.

I turned and made my way over to Mystery Man's table. And sure enough, he was still staring at me. A slight smile forming on his lips, two thin dull red lines parting to reveal a nearly perfect set of teeth. Thrumming with delight I plowed toward the back of the cafe. 

I was right. He wants me.

One step at a time. Was it me or did the cafe get a few shades darker? That aura I had felt before was getting thicker. I was quivering, but his masculine grace assured me somehow. And that smile. For a second, I had thought that the man grew prettier with each step.

I took the seat to the opposite of Mystery Man. He looked at me. Appraising. I looked into his eyes. Pupils impossible to find in irises that may as well have been pools of darkness. Cool guy.

I couldn't take my eyes away. His face drew itself up. Amused.

He spoke in earthy tones. 

“Well... aren't you something special,” he mused. “Walking up to a dark thing like me without even flinching.”

My response came more smoothly than I thought that I could manage.

“Not special,” I said. “If anything, foolish, really.”

He chuckled. Bingo.

“Shows you're human,” he said. He adjusted his coat. “I presume you can see me clearly, then.”

I paused. Unsure how to phrase these next few words.

“You might say that,” I responded. Those were the only words that came to mind. 

“Good. Well...I have a proposition for you.”

I leaned in closer, catching a whiff of his scent. Cologne. Musk. Liquor.

He tried to whisper, but his voice didn't quite catch. He ended up sounding like rocks grinding on stone. 

“We take this to my hotel room on Park Ave and have a good time.”

I felt numb. Fear. Anxiety. Angst. Dread. Excitement. Lust. You name it I felt it. I took a breath and responded.

“Fine. But if you aren’t driving, I'm out.”

He smiled. I heard a car go off in the distance. Just then, I took him by surprise and leaned in for a kiss. It connected. 

The surprise left him ill-prepared for contact, but he adjusted quickly. It took a few heartbeats for our lips to lock in sync with one another. 

Bourbon. Not Liquor.

The tickets could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not an easy lay. And at age 37, I had more than enough intimate relations with men in my time to know who had it going on and who did not. (Let's just say I ain't hangin’ out with no broke niggas.) But this guy was unlike any I had ever interacted with before. 

When our lips touched, it was electric. No. Pleasure rung from our locked lips toward the core of my being. Pressure built in my nethers. I shot my tongue into his mouth and was rewarded when his tongue met mine. We danced an ancient dance, gliding from one bout to the next. We both knew neither of us would make it out the damn cafe at this pace. But wasn't that the point. To forget our responsibilities and enjoy each others’ company. Twas not a race. We must keep going. Lest we miss what matters most:

To have fun.

The Man deliberately smiled into our kiss and moved back in his seat. He fixed his eyes on me. Trying to read my expression. I huffed and he laugh, the cruel bastard.

“Let us be off before you spoil my silks, my dear,” he said in a low voice. “I’m sure I can accommodate your hunger in due time.”

I purred, not in the mood to talk after that kiss. He smiled darkly and made a move for the door. I followed, purposefully neglecting the food I had just ordered. I've heard that going into a full course meal it was best to go in hungry to help the food go down with ease. Same with sex: I did not intend on ruining myself before the proceedings even began. I was pretty sure he wanted to do that himself.

He opened the door, then held it open for me in turn. A proper gentleman. I half curtsied and made my way through the archway unto the city proper. The world was a few shades darker than I remembered earlier in the day. Could it be the clouds? Before I had the chance to delve further into my own thoughts, the Man gently grasped my hand.

I looked up to find him looking at me with a quizzically expression on his face. I could feel heat rising up both sides of my face. I looked down trying to hide my blush. He made no comment and began guiding me toward his car. It wasn't a long walk. I looked up to find a black Mercedes Benz with dark purple cushions.

And a zombie at the wheel.

My heart skipped a beat. Eyes wide. But I did not flinch.

“You are quite reserved,” he said, opening the back seat door for me. “Poise is a good trait to have given my tastes.”

I got in the car and he closed the door. He did not seem to be in a rush. As one could only have guessed, he took the passenger seat.

“Tamed.” I said in turn. 

“Oh, you'll be tamed, all right.” He growled.

And just like that, I was stiff. Fuck. It was like he could speak my cock into orgasim. This man was going to turn me inside out by the time he was through with me. 

And, to put it frankly, I was perfectly at peace with that fact.

The drive was uneventful save for the occasional creeking that could be heard as the driver moved his limbs. I watched the display in amazement. For all the world's modern marvels, the Man's Old World talents captured the imagination of my child self. Magic. I'd seen it active in the cafe. I'd felt the energies. Now, I was living it. It was like I was meeting the real world for the first time.

We arrived. Royalton. The Man had taste. He got out of the car, but didn't bother opening the door for me this time. The skeleton hopped out the car and made his way toward what I presumed was my door while the Man spoke to one of the bellhops. Once the door opened, I clutched by purse and left the car one step at a time. I measured my steps to make certain I had myself in order. I should pinch myself. My dreams. My entire life I had never thought a man would treat me like a lady. His lady. And I was so close to getting dicked down to boot. It nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I glanced in his direction. He seemed as if he was about to rap up his talks with the servant, so I hopped on over toward him. Power wash over me. Fear. But I embrace it and held my stride.

He gave me a side eye and smirked.

“Ready to head in for the night, love.” He mused. Trying me. He might have his way with me but I could still hold him by his tongue. Wit would win the day.

“The day is still young,” I said, glowing. “Let's make every hour. Every moment count.”

He smiled. A sweet, sappy smile that made my tummy flutter. My light to his darkness. 

This might just work out.

The bellhop had taken the car, likely to the parking garage just outside the hotel. The Man definitely had the money to throw around to make that happen.

“Come. It is time we get to business,” he said. He reached out for me, quorking his eyebrows. “Shall we?”

I did not hesitate. Together. Hand in hand. We walked into the hotel and made for his suite.

“By the way,” I mused. “Who are you, exactly?”

He raised his eyebrows and turned toward me with a slight smile on his face.

“Hades.” He said simply.

I nodded and turned to stare straight ahead. A literal fucking Greek God. 

No going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived in his rooms shortly thereafter. A wave of the hand was all it took for the lock on the door to come undone. Then it opened. I looked inside. Simple, yet elegant. I quirked an eyebrow. 

“Sweet digs,” I commented.

“Indeed,” he responded gingerly. He gestured inside. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and headed inside. 

The moment I stepped inside I noticed something...different. Darkness seemed etched into almost every nook and cranny of the place; however, it was by no means oppressive. Fluorescent lights were tucked into two corners of the room. Relief. But for whom, I wonder. 

The sound of the door shutting drew me out of my train of thought. I’d made decent progress toward the bed, halfway across the room from the door. I turned to find him standing a few feet further into the room staring straight at me. Without the light of the hallway, the darkness swallowed almost all the room's features. All except he and I. And the bed.

He stepped forward, taking his sweet time. I stood in place. Not out of fear. Just...waiting. 

“I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for quite some time,” he began. He seemed to be enjoying himself. “I thought that I might not come in contact with a man of your…nature in time. And handsome to boot,” he gave me a once-over. “What exactly is your profession?”

“Producer,” I said abruptly. “I work in 30 Rock, sir.” 

His look gave nothing away.

“Handsome and talented,” he said, sounding quite pleased. “I knew I had good sense when it came to men of a certain age.”

I smiled but didn't say a word. No need to get too far ahead of myself. It was only now that the enormity of the situation that I had placed myself in had hit. Hades, the God of the Underworld, was on the cusp of having his way with me. And I was okay with this.

When he realized that I had nothing to say, he continued.

“What are your intentions?” Hades asked. Completely serious. “Clarity is key to a healthy sexual relationship. You are an adult. Your thoughts matter as much as mine. No strings attached.”

“You're one to talk,” I said. “You betray yourself with talk of equality. You should be telling me what to do, god of the dead. I'm enamored with your...everything. Fill me with the good stuff first. We'll talk what comes after when we get there.”

He looked almost pained. 

“You know not what you ask, my friend.” He sighed.

“I know, but I don't care. You can't just walk into my life and expect me to back down. You're magic! Fully realized before my very eyes. No. I want you to fucking pummel me, man. Just do it.”

He placed his hands on my torso and worked his way toward my arse. Then drew himself close. I laid my head on his chest. Firm bodies. Lust. The room felt alive with our energies. And he radiated with power.

“I’ll oblige,” he responded. “But be warned, I will not hold back once we begin.

I looked up.

“Yes, my Lord,” I responded. I didn't know where that came from, but it seemed appropriate.

He didn't speak for quite some time.

“Good,” he began. He'd firmed himself. His eyes shone like pools of night. “Now get on your knees and suck my dick.”

I pushed the thought aside and did as I was told. I undid his (realistic) skull belt and dropped down his pants. I could have sworn I saw human faces moving across his underwear. But I soon lost my track as the man's schlong became an increasingly alarming in its size. 8 inch cock. Hunger the likes of which I'd never experienced before overcame me. I pressed myself against his crotch and wet his silks with the flat of my tongue. He purred.

“Bite,” he hissed. My eyes widened in surprise. 

He'd touched on my fetish.

“As you command, sir,” I answered. 

He bellowed into the dark as a took a nice clean take at his groin. Then, placed a hand on my head. Cool hands grazed my skull and forehead before taking hair into his grip. I moaned as he pulled me up to meet his gaze.

I half expected him to lambast me for my recklessness, but he didn't.

“Good boy,” he growled. And crushed his mouth up against mine. I was not short on fervor. Finally, I'd found a man who could match the depths of my desires. 

He lifted me up and walked over to the bed. He disengaged from our impassioned kiss and threw me onto the bed. Then, started to take his clothes off.

“Take off all your clothes,” he said. “We’ll be here for some time yet.”


End file.
